The Underdogs of Kuoh
by That African Kid
Summary: This story is going to follow the story but Issei is now a calm individual but doesn't interact much. I'm also going to give some shine to Saji since i think it's messed up that he doesn't get some shine. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_**I haven't created any OC's for this fanfic but I have changed Issei's personality. Actually I just removed his stupidity and that annoying nosebleed he gets every time he sees boobs. There will not be any Japanese honorifics here… LOL this fanfic is dubbed**_ __ _ **If I run out ideas for the story I'll make OVA's… Alrighty then, let's play!**_

 **Chapter 1: Encounter**

 **26 February 2012- Tuesday**

Sitting along the lawn, located next to the athletics track, we find 3 second-year student of Kuoh Academy. 2 of them, Matsuda and Motohama, are known throughout the whole academy as the 'Perverted Duo' due to their antics of either watching porn in school or peeping at the girls in the Kendo Club every time they change. The 3rd individual however, Issei Hyoudou, is known only as the 'Shadow' and this is simply because he doesn't talk to hang around other people apart from the Perverted Duo. When other students try to talk to him, they can't find him thus leading to them dubbing him the 'Shadow'.

"Issei my man! Let me shed some divine teaching upon you!" Matsuda says whilst they are all staring at the sky.

"Oh no… Here we go again" Issei said with a giggle knowing what this "Divine Teaching" was going to be. Considering just how perverted his childhood friends are, it really wasn't Rocket Science.

"Boobs my brother, are heaven on Earth! Boobs are God's greatest creation!" He says a little bit too loud as the girls running on the track field stop and glare daggers at Matsuda. It didn't help that Motohama jumped up and screamed 'Amen!' with his fist in the air.

It was at this point that all the girls on the track field, who were roughly about 20 to 25 people strong and the Kendo Club (Lord knows where they came from) ran at the perverts with nothing but malice and killing intent laced in all of their eyes. The perverts turn their heads back in the hopes that their childhood friend could help negotiate their peaceful release from the mob of blood thirsty Kuoh girls. All this hoped diminished however as when they turned their heads to where Issei was laying down, they find that he is no longer there! It was at this point that both boys had only one thought on their minds.

 _We are so… fucked_

"It's a good thing I slipped away from those two when I did. I swear, hanging around those two will definitely be the end of me." Issei says as he finds himself lying against a tree found between the school and the old school building.

"I have a free period after break so I may as well listen to The Weeknd" He said to himself as he took out his black Beats Headphone and IPhone from his bag. As the music was playing, Issei allowed his mind to wonder as he was staring at the clouds in the clue blue sky just as he did with his friends before they decide to give him 'Divine Teachings'.

Issei couldn't help but giggle at the thought of his friends being at the receiving end of a different kind of divine teaching by the girls of the Kendo Club and the Athletics Team even if he did feel guilty for not helping them out of that situation, which he does normally. Unfortunately for Matsuda and Motohama today was not one of those days. He may have to come up with an excuse as to why he ditched them in their time of need. _Those two should really learn not to scream such things in public!_

Something caught Issei's eye just as he was about to grab his lunch from his bag.

Red.

Issei found the source of the red hair and he couldn't help but stare at the face the red hair was attached to. She was seen as the epitome of beauty in the eyes of the students at Kuoh Academy INCLUDING Issei. He found himself intoxicated by her eyes, which seemed to be a mix of green and blue. She was a buxom woman. A body that was so perfect that one could argue that she was a cartoon. She really was PERFECT. _Wait! Is she smiling at me? Good God that smile is heavenly! I hope that one day I can get the opportunity to talk to you Rias… Gremory._

Issei sent a gentle wave at her with a smile, all in the hopes that she wouldn't notice the deep blush on his cheeks. He didn't wait, or rather he didn't EXPECT, her to respond so he continued to search for his lunch and once he found it, he went back to watching the clouds, listening to The Weeknd and eating his lunch. _Life really doesn't get any peaceful than this. I just hope my idiot friends don't find me ku ku ku…_

Since Issei went back to his day-dreaming, he failed to realise that Rias still had her eyes on him. She eyed him for another 30 seconds before turning back to the O.R.C room found inside the Old School Building.

 **INSIDE O.R.C ROOM…**

Rias turns her attention away from Issei back towards the Occult Research Club. She sits on one of the two couches found within the room. A coffee table is found between the two couches with a large desk and a big black and brown chair located at the back of the room. Rias is currently the only person in the room, not that she would notice anyone else since she can't stop thinking about the boy outside her building. _It's the first time I've seen that boy. He can't be new since there aren't any new students in the Academy so why don't I know him? There is also the fact that I can sense a lot of potential in him. He might possess a Sacred Gear and if so… which? I should ask Akeno what she knows about him. I should also ask Koneko to tail him. If I'm able to sense the potential power that boy has, no doubt those fallen angels that have infiltrated my territory would have noticed it. If it does turn out that he has a powerful Sacred Gear then I WILL make him mine!_

Rias was brought out of her thoughts when a magic circle appeared, revealing a beautiful girl with long black hair tied in an orange bow running down to the back of her knees. She is just as beautiful as Rias and with a similar sized chest size as her too.

"Akeno! I want you to go look out that window and tell me who that boy is. He's the one sitting down next to the tree" Rias said in a rather irritated manner due to the fact that she doesn't know the boy herself. This tone of voice however doesn't bother Akeno in the slightest as she simply smiles and nods at Rias. When she gets to the window, she sees the person of interest. Lying on his back with his head leaning against the base of the tree, headphones covering his ears and eyes mindlessly staring at the sky.

"If I remember correctly, the other students have dubbed him the 'Shadow' since he is so quiet and reserved unless he is with Matsuda and Motohama a.k.a the Perverted Duo. He is in Class 2-B and his name is Issei Hyoudou. I would have to double check since I'm not 100% certain but I think I'm correct." Akeno says as she takes a seat on the opposing couch, directly in front of Rias.

"Interesting… I want Koneko to keep an eye on him. I think he has a powerful sacred gear inside him and if that's the case then maybe I can get him to join my peerage so please pass the message to Koneko. I just need to make sure that he is oblivious to the supernatural world and hasn't been in contact with any of the other factions." Rias said as she stood from the couch. "I have a meeting with my brother so I won't be back until after school so can you also get the work that I missed out on?"

"Yes President"

"Thank you Akeno" she said as he best friend left the club room to go back to class.

Rias prepared a magic circle with her mind still on the individual that has sparked her curiosity. _You just wait My Issei, I will make sure that you come to my side and stay with me forever and ever._

With that thought in her head, she disappeared to the Underworld.

 **BACK TO ISSEI…**

The rest of the school day went by quickly for Issei as he was now making his way back home. He was currently on the bridge when he noticed that his shoe laces were undone so he stopped, dropped his bag and knelt down and started redoing his laces. Unfortunately for Issei, he failed (as any normal human would) to notice that 4 figures were watching him with great intent from the sky.

These figures consisted of 1 male, who wore a trench coat with black pants and matching shoes and a fedora. The 3 other figures were all women. 1 of them was a rather small looking girl who wore a Gothica outfit and had long curly blond hair. Another one of the figures wore a coat that hugged her figure tightly. She had a large pair of breasts that exposed a large amount of cleavage since the coat she wore was 'V-shaped'. The last of the group was a female dressed in an S&M outfit that left very little to the imagination due to the fact that only her nipples and womanhood were covered by thin layer of cloth. She had long black hair and violet eyes that gave off the impression of a predator stalking it's pray.

"So are you sure he's the one Raynere?" asked the man wearing the fedora.

"Yes I'm positive Dohnaseek. Lord Kokabiel wants us to kill him since he has the 'potential' to cause serious problems for the Fallen Angels. So we will make our move two days from now since we are still planning all the arrangements for the nun." Said the woman wearing the S&M outfit now identified as Raynere.

"To bad we have to kill him, he's kinda cute…" said the girl in the Gothica outfit

"True shit Mittelt." Said Raynere to the now identified Gothica girl.

"Well let's go back to the church. The longer we wait here; we might run into those Gremory Devils since this is their territory" Said the last unidentified woman in the group.

"Kalawarner is right. Let's go." Dohnaseek replied "And I can sense one of those devils nearby anyway"

With that the group flew towards the abandoned church to prepare their plan and meet up with a group of stray exorcists.

Issei arrived home and headed straight to his room upstairs. He was alone since he's parents were on a business trip to South Africa and would only return in a months' time.

He jumped on his bed and took a hold of the new book he got from the school library 'Inferno' by Dan Brown. _I really hope this book is as good as 'The Lost Symbol'. Lord knows how much I loved reading that book._

Outside Issei's house was a short lolicon girl with grey/silver hair that reached her shoulders wearing the uniform of all the females in Kuoh Academy which consisted of a white short sleeved top with black vertical lines on it: a black corset and a skirt.

 _The President will be happy to hear that he is oblivious to the supernatural otherwise he would have been able to detect that group of Fallen Angels that were following him. I better head back and tell the President about this. She may have to move sooner rather than later._ Koneko thought as she made her way back to the Academy.

 **Time Skip: 10 minutes**

 **Location: O.R.C Room**

"So you are ABSOLUTELY sure that he doesn't know a thing about the supernatural?" Rias said after hearing the report from her servant Koneko who she sent to keep an eye on her person of interest.

"Yes president" Koneko said in a rather monotonous tone of voice. "And if you want him in our group, you would have to move soon since the fallen angels are planning on killing him"

"Yes you're right." Rias said as she tapped her finger on her chin, giving off the impression of someone deep in thought. There was a long moment of silence as both Akeno and Koneko waited for Rias's response. Kiba was out, having been called by a client. "Ok Koneko. Give me his address. I'm going to his place now."

With the address, Rias made her way Issei's house.

 **Issei's House**

 _*ding *dong_

 _I wonder who that could be at this time of night._ Issei thought as he made his way to the front door. "I'm coming" he said as walked down the stairs but he would never be prepared for the face that greeted him as he opened the front door.

Issei found himself drowning in the familiar set of blue/green eyes he saw at earlier on in the day. He was at a complete loss of coherent thoughts. He just stayed there for what felt like ages when he mumbled the first word he could say.

"Beautiful…"

Rias couldn't help but blush at that compliment. She turned her face to the side to avoid Issei from seeing her cheeks turn the same shade of red as her hair. "I…Uhm…Thank you Issei" her mind was all over the place and she found it hard to concentrate as that compliment caught her off guard.

The two of them stood there for a few minutes until Rias finally gathered enough confidence to break the ice.

"Uhm… Hi Issei. My name is Rias Gremory. I'm the president of the Occult Research Club and I was wondering if I could perhaps talk to you about possibly joining our club."

"Uhm… Jea sure. Come in."

"Thank you"

It was then that Issei's life turned upside down as Rias explained that she was a devil and even should Issei her wings. She also went on to explain the Great War and how the Evil Pieces work. When she was done, she waited for Issei to respond which he only he did after 10 minutes.

"So you want me to become a devil because you believe that I have a powerful Sacred Gear?"

"Yes"

"And your family is notorious for being kind and respectful to their servants"

"Yes."

"And Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujou are part of your peerage? And if I were to say yes then I would become a Pawn?"

"Yes. If you need time to think ab-"

"I do it on two conditions." Issei said as put his face on his face with a smile placed on his face.

"Really?" Rias shouted out in joy before coughing and regaining her composure.

Issei giggled at her reaction but continued "Yes. First condition: Me and you go on date this Saturday." This condition made Rias eyes widen and her blush from earlier to return but she remained composed as those it was nothing.

"Fine. I can accept that." Rias said we relative calm in her voice. _The idea of going does sound rather fun and Issei is cute haha._

"Great! The second condition is rather simple actually. Tomorrow morning on our way to school, I want us to enter the school hand in hand." Issei smile was practically touching both of his ears.

Rias face could be described with one word. ' **SHOCK** '

Issei seemed to know what he was thinking as quickly lifted his arm to explain why. "I just want to do it so that I can make my friends jealous. It's payback for what they did to me last year on Halloween but that's a story for another day. So Rias, do we have a deal?"

Rias looked down at her lap as she was contemplating what do. _To be honest, those aren't bad conditions. I actually would like to see what the other student will say haha._

"Ok Mr Hyoudou… You have yourself a deal. I will perform the ritual tomorrow after school."

"Excellent Madam Gremory. I'll be in your care" Issei said with a sly grin as he took a bow. This only caused Rias to laugh which in turn made Issei laugh too.

After Rias left, Issei went to bed with the biggest smile he ever had. _I feel as though tomorrow will be the start of a very interesting life for me… I can't wait!"_

And with that, Issei went to sleep only for him to see a large Red Dragon with a horn above its nose, making loops and turns that made Issei think of a biker but that dream didn't last long as he started dreaming about Rias.

 **Ok so that's the end of chapter 1. Will be sure to upload Chapter 2 soon. And to make sure you guys get what I'm saying Issei is not the Red Dragon Emperor but I'm not going to make an OC. The Red Dragon Emperor is going to be somebody that is already in the original story but never shines. I'm going to make him a star in this story!**

 **P.S I don't think I will continue 'The Silver Headed Siblings' since I can't think of some kind of direction for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really do apologies if I fail to upload new chapters in quick succession but I do actually have culinary school to deal with** **…**

 **Well here's chapter 2! And by the way Saji is The Red Dragon emperor and Issei is… hahaha just read and find out!**

 **Chapter 2: A rude awakening**

To say Issei woke up in a good mood would be a gross understatement! To say Issei woke up in a great mood would STILL be a gross understatement! There were no words to describe the feeling had when he woke up the next morning following his conversion with a certain red-headed senior…

*beep beep *beep beep

When his alarm went off at 7:00am, Issei lifted his head with the worlds' biggest smile plastered on his face. He got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom but stopped in front of his full-body mirror.

"Well good morning Romeo~" He sang to himself before he continued to have the one sided conversation. "You're looking awfully happy this morning~"

"But indeed I am happy since I'll be spending an eternity with the hottest person to grace our beautiful planet~" he responded "But I always knew that I was to good looking to resist… Ha-ha, one could even say that I was born _devilishly handsome~"_ There was a moment of silence as Issei let one of the DRIEST jokes ever sinks in…

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… I better avoid saying that in public. I could be arrested for Public Indecency"

With that, Issei made his way to his bathroom. After 30 minutes he emerged back in his bedroom and got into school uniform and made downstairs to wipe up some breakfast but not before playing Adaptation by The Weeknd, which he did every morning. With the confidence of a lion and the music of his favourite artist in the background, Issei went to work on making a traditional western breakfast consisting of fried eggs, bacon, hash-brown and toast. Unfortunately Issei was so engrossed on cooking and singing along that he failed to realise that his door was opening and in came in Rias.

 **Rias POV:**

Since today was the day I got a new servant, I was in the best of moods and I was currently making my way to my Issei's house. _I really do like saying "My Issei"… it just rolls off the tongue._ I arrived at his front door in a matter of minutes and decided to let myself in. With a simple magic, the door unlocked and I let myself in. I was first greeted by the delicious smell of bacon and eggs but what caught my attention the most was the voice of my favourite artist singing my favourite song. 'Adaptation'… but there was another voice that filled my ears and it was coming from the kitchen and as I made way in that direction I was greeted with the sight of Issei making breakfast and singing… wait a minute! He's singing! Not only that but he's singing so beautifully! _Maybe I can get him sing me a song when I use him as a hug pillow… What am I saying! I barely know him! Calm Down GREMORY!_

I don't know if it was by coincidence or not but when I came back to my senses, Issei was singing a specific part of the song that made my cheeks flare up in the same shade of red as my hair…

" _She might just be the one…"_

I couldn't help but think that maybe deep down he was referring to me… _Too bad I have to deal with that shit stain Riser!_ I thought to myself as I jumped back on the couch and watched my Issei at work.

 **Normal POV**

Issei failed to hear thud made as Rias jumped on the couch due to the fact that the music was still playing. Once he was done dishing up his plate he turned around and it was only then that he noticed Rias watching with what he considered the best smile EVER! He nearly dropped his plate in shock but managed to compose himself before any significant damage could happen to the 'oh so glorious' plate of food.

"What the fuck Rias! Are you trying to kill me? Actually don't answer that, we both know the answer to that question!" Issei said with a large pout on his face. But this only caused Rias to giggle at him.

"I'm sorry Issei, I was just enjoying the show" Rias replied with her head lying on her palm at the edge of the couch. The caused Issei to grin at her and he then put the plate down on the counter but never leaving her gaze.

"Oh so you enjoyed the show heh? And here I thought you would prefer the view…" Issei said as he struck a model like pose with his best smile on his face. This made Rias blush and divert her attention to the carpet on the floor.

"Don't flatter yourself Romeo! Hurry up and eat. I don't want to be late for school."

"Oh believe Madam Gremory. I don't want to be late either. I can't pass up the opportunity to cause an uprising at our school as the Great Rias Gremory walks into the grounds blushing up a storm and walking hand in hand with the Shadow" Issei chuckled as he pictured the faces of all the students but it was the faces of the Perverted Duo that would be the Icing on the cake.

"What makes you think I'll be blushing?" Rias asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Oh it's just a feeling." Issei said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Within 5 minutes, both Issei and Rias were on their way to school. Rias was growing extremely suspicious of Issei as he refused to take her hand just yet rather wanting to take just before they got to the gate. It didn't take long before they both got to the gate but it seemed that they arrive made Issei's grin grow even wider, if that was even possible and just before Rias presence caught the attention of the students, Issei slapped her bum causing her yelp in surprise and do exactly as Issei predicted as she blushed a storm but before she could yell at him, Issei had his fingers entwined with hers.

There was a moment of silence that loomed over Kuoh Academy at the sight of Rias and Issei being all lovey-dovey. After what felt like an hour, students started asking questions about how this happened and all the commotion only enlarged Issei's ego as he was glancing at all the looks in the crowd which were a mix of hatred, shock, jealousy and oddly enough pride. What made Issei curios was the fact that the look of pride came from the two people he wanted to see with the most jealousy on their faces.

Issei saw his friends at the entrance of the school building with nothing but pride on their faces as they were the only students to clap for Issei. This confused Issei and oddly enough Rias to no end.

"Well I certainly didn't expect your friends to be so happy" Rias said as they made their way inside the school building, hands still holding on to each other.

"I agree. I can't help but think that they have some kind of ulterior motive… but anyway! I'll see you after school at the O.R.C room right Rias?"

"Yes. I'll be waiting." Rias said as she slowly made her way to class but she turned just before she left him. "Oh and Issei… Call me President. That is what all the members of the O.R.C call me."

"Oh…? And here I thought I could get the privilege of calling something more… personal" Issei said with mischievous grin back on full display causing Rias to lift her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh…? And what did you have in mind"

"Babe…" Issei said with a chuckle but he disappeared down the hall before Rias could reply. Needless to say that Rias left blushing in the middle of the hall with all the students just staring at how Issei of all people was able to have such an impact on their number one idol.

 **Time skip: 8 Hours**

Issei was now lying down on his bare back in the middle of a magic circle found with the ORC room. After greeting all the current members of the club, Issei was told to take of his shirt and lay down on the strange circle on the floor.

What shocked all the members of the club was the amount of Evil Pieces required to turn Issei. Rias was sure that she would need all eight of her pieces to change him and of those eight pieces 3 of them were mutation pieces. It took a total of 8 mutation pieces, with Rias got from her brother, to turn him.

Once all eight pieces began to glow a familiar red colour and did they slowly sink into his chest. The room went bright for a good 5 seconds but for Issei it went a little longer than that as when he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the same dragon his seen in his dream last night.

" **So you've decided to become a Devil heh? Well this should make life rather interesting"** Said the large red western dragon. But before Issei could comprehend what was going on, he woke up in the ORC room again and it seemed as though time stood still while he was 'speaking' to the dragon. Just as Issei was about to stand a massive headache struck him causing Issei to fall on the floor and place his hands on his head. The pain however lasted for a few seconds leaving Issei and the other wondering what happened.

"Issei are you ok?" Akeno asked as she held up a glass of water which was glad to take it.

"Yes I'm fine Akeno. Thanks for the water." Issei said as he gulped down the water.

Issei then felt a strange sensation coming from his back. He gave into the feeling and out of his back came a pair of devil wings which left Issei feeling both shocked and excited at the prospect of flying. Just before Issei could ask what happens next, the door opened revealing the Student Council President Sona Sitri and the rest of the council members.

"Hey Sona… what brings you here today?" Rias asked as Akeno went to go prepare tea.

"I wanted to see your new pawn. I hope that's not a problem?" Sona said as she glared at a half-naked Issei. "And I wanted to introduce him to my pawn… Saji"

"Of course I don't mind. I was also curios to see your new servant." Rias replied as she stood next to her new addition to her peerage.

It was then that the only male within the group stepped forward standing directly in front of Issei. He has silver blond hair, same height as Issei and had a lean build to him. He wore the male version of the school uniform. With a bow, Saji introduced himself.

"Afternoon Issei. My name is Saji and the wielder of one of the 13 varieties of Longinus. Namely the Boosted Gear. I'm this generations Red Dragon Emperor. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rias was about to tell everyone that neither she nor Issei knew what kind of sacred gear Issei possessed but she didn't manage say anything as Issei spoke.

"Hello Saji, my name is Issei and I'm the first wielder of the Great Gear, an unofficial Longinus Gear but you can simply call me the Apocalypse Dragon." Issei said as he bowed to Saji.

Everyone just stood there in awe of what they just heard. For Issei to contain a Longinus was amazing in its self but for that sacred gear to have the power of the strongest being ever was what left a mark. It caught both peerages of guard and the silence in the room lasted for another 2 minutes until Rias broke the silence with the most coherent word she could muster at the present moment.

"Fuck me…"

 **And done! I know it's shorter but I was just introducing the man characters and the power that they have. Saji will also have a harem outside the realms of the Student council because I'm going to paint him as a beast in this story.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **R &R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo'! So here's the next chapter. I just want to tell you now. I'm going to be skipping the whole Riser Arc because Issei isn't the Red Dragon Emperor so I just don't see the need. Sorry! This chapter is pretty much a look into Issei's life. And Saji's… Both of their lives a tragic to say the least but Issei doesn't know much about his past unlike Saji. These plots will most likely last for about 2 chapters… anyway**

 **Let the games begin!**

 _ **Ddraig: Bold and Italic**_

 **Great Red: Bold**

 **CHAPTER 3: You were never ready**

Silence was the name of the game following Issei's revelation. Ironic isn't it considering that he was a devil. All eyes were on the man of the moment. Both shock and pride were mixed well in this situation.

Rias knew that Issei had a large amount of potential within him BUT she would have never figured that it would be this much potential. Manny thoughts ran rampant within her cranium but the 2 most prominent thoughts stuck out like a sore thumb. Firstly: was Issei actually telling the truth? It would be most likely since Issei had no prior knowledge of the supernatural so he couldn't have known about Great Red beforehand. Secondly: This situation was like a double edged sword since it was beyond incredible that she had just recruited the most powerful entity in her peerage but also this circumstance would attract A LOT of unwanted attention in her territory.

After what felt like eons, Saji was the first to break both the silence and tension that held the room in a vice but what he said wasn't quite what was expected in the situation.

"Wow dude! Do you know how much vagina is going to knocking at your door? And I thought being a Heavenly Dragon would make me the number 1 Romeo on this side of town" He said that accompanied by a serious of chuckles that turned into a full blown laugh which caused most of the occupants to follow suit, including Sona… weird.

"hahaha why would you assume that Brother Bear?" Issei asked with a hint of a little too much enthusiasm which would surely leave him in Rias's bad books.

" _ **That's because dragons are notorious for attracting females. It's not uncommon for dragon users to have harems."**_ Said a voice that seemed to come from Saji's right arm were a green gem covered the back of his hand. This caused everyone apart from Saji and Sona's peerage to take a surprised step back from the weird and powerful voice.

"Relax Brother Bear. That was just Ddraig. He is the dragon that is my sacred gear." Saji said in the hopes of calming down the group in front of him. "But what he said is true though. Girls do come out of the wood works when a dragon is in the vicinity." Saji said with a huge grin that rewarded him with a slap across the head from none other than Sona herself.

"Hahaha, as AMAZING as that sounds Brother Bear, I have my eyes dead set on one beauty" Issei said with a mischievous grin which caused Rias's cheeks to be tainted with a bit of colour.

"Oh really… feel free to describe her." Saji said with a mischievous grin. If one were to pay careful attention to the new made best friends, they would pick up on the fact that the two of them seemed to share a joke that only they knew.

"Oh my man… she is a true beauty. Every time I see her I get Goosebumps. She is the epitome of perfection! A once in a life time creation indeed. I could just stare at her the whole day. I mean I was so star struck when I first laid eyes on her that I could have passed out from her sheer beauty!" Issei said whilst holding his fist by his face making a ridiculous pose. By this point in time, Rias's face was the same shade of red as her hair. She had kept her head down to avoid all the eyes that were on her. She was truly blushing up a storm. It made her seem like a young girl who got to touch Justin Bieber's hand.

"Oh… she sounds _amazing_! What's her name Brother Bear?"

"Her name is…" Issei remained silent for about 10 seconds just to add suspense.

"Her name is… Call of Duty: Modern Warfare!" After Issei said this, Saji and him were rolling on the floor clutching their ribs as they were laughing hard!

Everyone in the room held their hands over their mouths to try and stifle their respective giggles and chuckles. The joke the two pawns played on Rias made the atmosphere in room to return from being ice cold from the tension to warm with laughter. The only person who was not the least bit amused was none other than Rias herself. Describing her as angry would be a gross understatement

"ISSEI! YOU DICK!" Rias shouted as she turned on her heels and made her way to her desk. She was absolutely LIVID. This however only made everyone laugh even harder much to her dismay.

Issei managed to compose himself and made his way to Rias with his wide open as a gesture for a hug but unfortunately the said girl was having none of it. She simple crossed her arms under her breasts and turned her head away from Issei and towards the window. Issei however put his hands on her hips and whispered sweet nothing to her which caused her anger to all but disappear just as fast as it had come. The crowd managed to compose themselves just in time to witness the rather flustered looking O.R.C president giggling at whatever her new member was saying. After a few minutes the said pair turned their attention back to the group.

"Hey Ddraig! Is it true that Issei is the Apocalypse Dragon?"

" _ **Yes, it is true partner but the aura is very weak at this point. I doubt he has managed to even communicate with Great Red much less channel his power"**_ The dragon said with a bit of… pride. To say that comment didn't bruise Issei's ego would be a blatant lie.

" **I wouldn't be so sure about that"** Said a voice that seemed to be resonating from Issei's chest. When the group gasped in surprise, it was then that they noticed a red and green glow from under Issei's shirt. When Issei lifted his shirt, there was a black, green and red gem embedded on Issei's chest, just over his heart.

" **Just because I haven't said anything doesn't mean my host is weak and the only reason why his aura is weak is because I'm suppressing it. I don't want unnecessary attention directed at him. And to all you devils…"** This caught everyone's attention as they were expecting the most powerful being to lay down a threat towards that may have to do with Issei's wellbeing. But what they heard next simply left them speechless.

" **Feel free to bask in my glory now…"** Said the dragon with so much pride, Issei thought he could actually taste it.

That comment had allowed the previous silence to seep back into the room. Issei could only face palm himself as to how embarrassing this dragon was. He knew that the dragon was the most powerful being but to gloat about it public no less was disappointing to say the least. Issei then turned to Rias and mouthed the words 'Why me?' at her, whilst she gave her new pawn a rub on the back in understanding. It was however Saji who broke the awkwardness again.

"WOW… that dragon of yours is awfully modest Brother Bear! He is truly the epitome of 'humble beginnings'." This caused the all occupants in the room to once again laugh, evidently erasing the awkward silence that had been present. Issei was about to comment but was interrupted by the Apocalypse dragon.

" **I find it odd that you speak about dragon auras Ddraig considering that your current partner is emitting too much dragon aura… It's as if your host IS a dragon of sort."** Said the dragon in a rather curios manner. This had indeed sparked the curiosity of the group of devils except Saji, who had a grim look on his face, as if he had just drunk a glass of expired milk. It was clear to everyone that this was a sensitive topic.

" _ **That is only because I am actively exerting the aura because-"**_ The Welsh Dragon was cut off by his partner who still had a face of sadness.

"It's ok Ddraig. I think it's about time that I tell everyone about my past. It's not like I can keep on running away from it anyway…" The look on Sona and her peerages face was a clear indication that even they didn't know about Saji's past.

" _ **Ok partner…"**_

"Ok this is a little bit lengthy so you better get comfortable." With this, everyone got into comfortable positions with which ended up making Rias sit on top Issei's lap as they sat on the couch prompting Saji to begin his story.

"Ok so it started when I was about six years old. My parents had found me in a shrine just on the outskirts of town where my mother worked. They didn't know when or how I got there but they took me in and raised me as their own. Life was good until it was my sixth birthday, when a group of rogue fallen angels kidnapped me but not before killing my father and kidnapping my mother as well…" Everyone in the room was trying their best to hold back their tears. Even Sona had her hands intertwined with his in a gesture of rare affection. This made Saji continue…

"After they had kidnapped my mother and I, they kept on trying to force me to release my sacred gear so that they could confirm that I was this generations Red Dragon Emperor but I was a mere child back then who didn't even have the slightest clue what they were talking about. All I did for that week was cry endlessly.

They had eventually grown tired of my constant crying and lack of motivation to do what they expected me to do so… they decided that it would be a good idea if they used a "stimulate" to help boost my motivation in unlocking my sacred gear so they brought my mother into the cell were I was chained to the wall and they… raped her in front of me" These made everyone weak and saddened by Saji's story but they weren't given a chance to apologies as Saji continued with his story.

"I begged them to stop but they didn't listen. They would beat her up then rape her again. All of this was done in front of me… it wasn't until they tortured and killed her did I snap. I became blinded with pure rage at that point and all I wanted to do was kill all of them for what they had done to me. It was at that moment that I meet Ddraig in my subconscious after my continued desire to obtain the power needed to kill all of those motherfuckers! Ddraig had said that I was fair too young to handle the power of the boosted gear and that the only solution was to…" he trailed off as he remembered those awful times.

" **The solution was to sacrifice a part of you…"** Said the Apocalypse dragon who started to feel bad for bringing up this rather sad story.

"Yeah… so I ended up giving up my heart in order to get the power needed to escape that hell hole and kill those assholes. This decision resulted in me basically become part-dragon. When I finally escaped and put into a foster home, my body started changing. I got thicker skin, sharp teeth, I grew incredible muscle mass for my age, I grew a bit longer too and I was soon able to communicate to Ddraig freely. But it wasn't until I had calmed down that Ddraig and I were able to understand the real reason as to why those fallen angels had kidnapped me…" This made all the devils in the room stop with anticipation…

"It turns out that they had found out the identity of my real mother and were going to kill me in order to bring about another Great War…" This had all the mature devils in the room thinking. Who could possibly that influential enough that killing their child would cause a war?

"It turns out that my mother is…" Saji paused he wiped away his tears and blew all the snot into the tissue Sona had given since he had been crying for most of the story. After he composed himself somewhat, he lifted his head to his master and said a sentence that would cause a serious of problems to arise for the group of devils…

"My mother is… Amaterasu"

 **Chapter End!**

 **What! Bet you didn't think this story had some fucked up shit in it hey… I told you I would make Saji a beast didn't I?**

 **Haha, what until I reveal more about Issei…**

 **Peace out from Africa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update in a long time. But here is the next chapter. Please note that the Riser Arc will NOT be in this story.**

 **Chapter 4: It really must be fate**

"So I'm assuming that whoever this 'Amaterasu' is… she must be important or God-like?" Issei said after Saji's bombshell which in turn rendered everyone silent for a good 5 minutes whoever Issei was silent for another reason entirely.

After a minute with no response, Issei just gave up and put on his headphones concluding that whatever was going on would probably last for a while. Lying down on the couch with his head lying on Rias's lap, Issei let his mind drift away from the awkward silence in the O.R.C room.

The same sets of questions were running the minds of the members of the O.R.C (excluding Issei) and the Student Council: How is that even possible? Is it true? How did they not know? If so then how does he have a Sacred Gear? Could Saji have been misled? It would be a fair guess to assume that the events of tonight were completely… astonishing to say the least. The discovery of Issei's Sacred Gear, the instantaneous brother-like bond Saji and Issei now share and last but most definitely not least being Saji's parentage.

It was roughly after 20 minutes that it was decided that this topic would be discussed at a later stage since it was very late and it was still a school night. Everyone soon left via magic circles except Issei who felt the need to walk. He had to clear his mind of today's events and start to think about what he wanted to do with himself now that he was a devil.

" _I really hope I made the right choice… I would really hate to disappoint everyone now that I know that I'm the Apocalypse Dragon…"_ Issei thought as he made his way home.

" _ **No boy. I'M the Apocalypse Dragon! You my friend, are just a nobody so don't go around telling people lies…**_ _"_ Great Red responded much to the disdain of Issei.

" _Jea Jea Jea… whatever you overgrown lizard… now tell me what kind of powers I have!_ "

" _ **I'm tired now. Good night"**_

" _Hey Red! Hey you fuckin-"_ Before Issei could retaliate the mental connection was severed. This act of childishness left Issei wonder just how such a powerful being could be so immature. This train of thought come to an abrupt end as Issei was finally home and was in bed. Sleep quickly claimed him.

The next morning Issei was making his way to school, when he accidentally bumped into someone. He was on the verge of apologising to the stranger but when his eyes landing on the figure in question, his breathe got caught in his throat. One world could describe the girl dressed as a nun with long golden hair and green emerald eyes that seemed to stare into Issei's soul… _beautiful_. His situation wasn't made any easier as the nun was the first one to speak in one of the most sincere sounding voice he ever heard and mostly will ever hear considering that he was no a devil.

"I-I'm s-sorry… I wasn't paying attention" she said with a blush due to her embarrassment.

"Uhm… no, don't worry about it! It was actually my fault." Issei's gaze landed on the cross dangling around her neck and couldn't help but wince as a massive headache rushed through him, luckily the unnamed nun didn't notice. There was an awkward silence that fell between the two but Issei made a quick attempt to change the situation.

"My name is Issei by the way! Issei Hyoudou."

"O-oh uhm, my name is Asia… Asia Argento." The nun replied with a smile that could melt steel.

It was then that Issei noticed that Asia was carrying a suitcase and a map in her hands. It was pretty clear that she was having difficulty knowing where she was meant to go, this could be a way for Issei to make it up to her for knocking her over but he was beat to the finish.

"U-Uhm… Do you happen to know where the church may be Issei? I've been searching for hours and I can't seem to find it."

"The church heh? Jea I know where it is. It's actually not that far from here. I can take you there if you want?"

"I would LOVE that! Thank you so much! This must be the work of God!"

With that the two headed towards the church that was near the outskirts of town. The two remained silent as they made their way to the church. Issei was about to speak when the voice of Great Red interrupted him in his mind.

" _ **This girl has many seals inside her… I wonder why? But I can defiantly tell she has a Sacred Gear… Twilight Healing to be exact."**_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _ **My power derives from dreams so in a nutshell I can enter people's minds without them even knowing… unless they are mentally powerful."**_

" _Wait so I can do that as well?"_

" _ **I don't see why not… but you're going to need to train to reach those kinds of abilities."**_

Issei then snapped out of his conversation with the dragon when a chill rushed down his spine. When he looked up the church was in full view.

"So here we are Asia. Unfortunately I can't follow any longer since I'll be running late for school. I do hope I'll see you soon though" Issei didn't even wait for a response as he made his way to Kuoh…

" _ **I could sense Fallen Angels in the church… I think you should come back to that church tonight… that girl is bound to do something unexpected."**_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _When I was in her head, I noticed that she was planning on killing those Fallen but I don't know how… you better come back here to witness it. But don't tell the devils! They are just going to burst in song…"_

 **I know that this was a short chapter but I am currently busy with the next chapter so I'll update soon. Yes there is a twist in this Arc…**

 **Peace!**


End file.
